Essen und Trinken
Innerhalb des Mittelalters vollzog sich ein erheblicher Wandel in der Esskultur. Technische Verbesserungen der Mühlen und Kelter, die Klimaerwärmung in der Übergangsphase vom Früh- zum Hochmittelalter, die zunehmende Verbreitung der Dreifelderwirtschaft, der Kulturaustausch mit dem Orient durch die Kreuzzüge, eine zunehmend bessere Infrastruktur und Fernhandel verbreiterte bis zum 14. Jahrhundert das Nahrungsangebot und veränderte die Ernährungsgewohnheiten. Mangel und schwere Hungersnöte waren trotzdem eine immer wiederkehrende Erfahrung. Eine Veränderung in den Ernährungsgewohnheiten bewirkte auch die Pest, die Europa ab Mitte des 14. Jahrhunderts heimsuchte. Durch die Bevölkerungsverluste verlor Getreide allmählich an Bedeutung und Fleisch wurde zum Hauptkalorienlieferanten. Wikipedia: Esskultur des Mittelalters Geschichtliches Von den neolithischen Zeiten an genossen die Völker Mittel- u. Nordeuropas eine gemischte Kost: neben Wildpret, Fischen und dem Fleisch der Haustiere erscheinen Eier, Milch und Käse neben Getreidebreien und Brot. Daß daneben auch die Früchte des Waldes als Zukost nicht verschmäht wurden, darf angenommen werden. Dagegen trat der Genuß von Gemüse, wie übrigens noch in der Neuzeit vielfach bei der Landbevölkerung, durchaus zurück. Einführung der feineren Gemüsearten und ihre Kultur in eigenen Gärten erfolgte erst unter römischem Einfluß durch die Klöster. Die Zubereitung der Speisen blieb bis zum Hoch- u. Spätmittelalter recht einfach. Das Fleisch wurde von Alters her gebraten oder gesotten, geräuchert oder gedörrt, als Gewürze dienten Essig und Salz, zum Süßen Honig. Daneben war das Würzen des Brotes mit Mohn bereits in der Steinzeit bekannt v. Tröltsch. Die Pfahlbauten des Bodenseegebietes. S. 56. In der Antike sagte Tacitus, die Speisen der Germanen seien ohne aufwendige Zubereitung und ohne Delikatessen. Und selbst als sich im Laufe des Frühmittelalters die Verhältnisse in Deutschland unter ausländischem Einfluss längst geändert hatten, galt in Skandinavien noch die verfeinerte Küche als verpönte Ausländerei. So wurde z.B. Ingellus, Sohn des legänderen dänischen Königs Frotho, der Hinneigung zur deutschen Sitte beschuldigt, weil er sich allerlei Leckereien bereiten ließ (Saxo Grammaticus, lib. VI). Wandel der Küche Die Verfeinerung der germanischen Küche ging von Rom aus, besonders vom römischen Gallien. Die fränkischen Adligen lernten früh in der Völkerwanderungszeit, die römische Üppigkeit der Speisen nachzuahmen. Außer der Einführung vieler bisher unbekannter Speisearten, Gemüse, Kräuter wurd ein Hauptgewicht auf leckere, würzige Zubereitung gelegt. Diesen Wandel kann man ab dem 5. Jh. n. Chr. an verfolgen. Pikante Würzbrühen zu Fleischspeisen herzustellen, war eine besonders geschätzte Kunst. Neben dem Würzen fand nicht nur beim Gebäck und bei Mehlspeisen, sondern auch bei Fleisch- und Fischgerichten das Süßen Anwendung, das nicht nur durch Honig, der nach Norwegen und Island von England eingeführt wurde, sondern auch durch den früh durch Vermittlung der Araber bezogenen Zucker geschah. Der Gebrauch von Essig in der germanischen Küche ging mit der Ausdehnung des Weinbaues Hand in Hand. Anthimus empfahl den Melonen Essig zuzusetzen (de obs. cib. 58) und ebenso eignete er sich als Zusatz zu Steckrübengemüse (s. Gemüse). Inhalte der Ernährung Brot thumb|[[Brotbäcker|link=Brot]] * Siehe auch: Brot im Mittelalter Brot wurde vor allem im späteren Mittelalter das wichtigste Grundnahrungsmittel. Während es im 10. Jahrhundert selbst in vornehmen Klöstern kein alltägliches Nahrungsmittel war, wurde es im 13. Jahrhundert auch in ärmeren Bevölkerungsschichten täglich gegessen. Butter Butter gehörte zu den Lebensmitteln, die während des Sommerhalbjahrs gewonnen und für das Winterhalbjahr aufbewahrt wurden. Damit sie nicht so leicht ranzig wurde, enthielt die eingelagerte Winterbutter häufig zwischen fünf und zehn Prozent Salz, das vor dem Verwenden der Butter aber ausgespült werden konnte. Fisch Der Flußbarsch wurde als Speisefisch bereits in den Schweizer Pfahlbauten aus dem Neolithikum nachgewiesen. Auch der Lachs kam in den Flüssen Europas durchaus häufig vor; besonders der Rhein galt als Fluss mit zahlreichen Lachsfischen. Der Aal war im Mittelalter u.a. als typisches Fischgericht auf den Tischen des Adels zu finden. Johannes Hoops. Reallexikon der Germanischen Altertumskunde, Band 1. 1918—1919. S. 3. Ab dem 10. Jahrhundert gehörten getrockneter Kabeljau und gesalzener Hering zu den europaweit gehandelten Lebensmitteln. Daneben wurde eine große Vielzahl unterschiedlicher Arten von Süß- und Salzwasserfischen gegessen. Zur Konservierung wurden Fische eingesalzen, aber wie Gemüse und Eier auch eingesäuert. Fleisch Wild spielte in der mittelalterlichen Ernährung nur eine geringe Rolle. Schwein und Huhn waren die wichtigsten Fleischlieferanten. Im Spätmittelalter wurden Fleischgerichte, die die städtische Mittel- und Oberschicht verzehrte, deutlich aufwändiger und raffinierter in der Zubereitung. Getreide thumb|[[Hafer.|link=Hafer]] Getreidebreie und -grützen aus Gerste oder Hafer zählten das gesamte Mittelalter hindurch in allen Schichten zu den Grundnahrungsmitteln. Eine Methode zur Zubereitung von Korn bzw. Getreide als Nahrungsmittel war das Rösten auf Steinen, das bereits im Neolithikum üblich war. Der Grund war nicht nur, daß das Korn dadurch als Speise angenehmer und verdaulicher wurde, bei Getreidearten wie Gerste und Spelzweizen, wo die Körner fest in den Hülsen haften, war es gleichzeitig ein Mittel zur leichteren Loslösung derselben aus den Spelzen. Johannes Hoops. Reallexikon der Germanischen Altertumskunde, Band 1. 1918—1919. S. 20. Gewürze Zu den häufig verwendeten Würzmitteln zählten Verjus, Wein und Essig. Diese gaben gemeinsam mit der weit verbreiteten Verwendung von Honig vielen Gerichten einen süß-säuerlichen Geschmack. Pfeffer, Muskatnuss, Safran und andere importierte Gewürze wurden in geringen Mengen gehandelt und überwiegend in wohlhabenden Haushalten eingesetzt. Während vor der Völkerwanderungszeit Gewürz nur mäßig angewendet wurde, und man außer Salz und Lauch nur wenige Würze kannte, trat ab dem 5. Jh. eine große Anzahl von Gewürzkräutern auf, die entweder in den Gärten angebaut wurden, wie Petersilie, Salbei, Polei, Kümmel, Minze, Knobel, Anis, Sellerie, Senf, Zwiebel, Fenchel, Dill, Koriander, Meerrettich und a., oder die man auf den Handelswegen getrocknet bezog, wie Pfeffer, Ingwer, Zimt, Nelken, Mandeln, Muskat und Saffran. Mit fortschreitender Zeit nahm das Würzen der Speisen das ganze Mittelalter hindurch immer mehr überhand. Käse [[Datei:Käse cheeses.jpg|thumb|Alles Käse?|link=Käse]] Ob Sauermilchkäse aus Dickmilch bzw. Quark, Süßmilch- oder Labkäse bis hin zum Hartkäse... Im Mittelalter waren bereits viele Käsearten bekannt. Kühe gaben im Winterhalbjahr wegen der reduzierten Futtermengen weniger Milch, die außerdem weniger fetthaltig als die Sommermilch war. Um den Nährwert der Sommermilch zu erhalten, machte man daraus... "Käse". Wein * Siehe auch: Wein im Mittelalter Auch Wein war im Frühmittelalter den Oberschichten vorbehalten, während es im späteren Mittelalter auch bei den unteren Ständen häufiger wurde. In der Küche wurde er auch als Würzmittel eingesetzt. Gesellschaftliche Unterschiede Im frühen Mittelalter bestand eine soziale Differenzierung der Ernährungsgewohnheiten in erster Linie in der Menge der konsumierten Lebensmittel und weniger in ihrer Qualität. Im Verlauf des Mittelalters markierten zunehmend die Konventionen um Essen und Trinken die sozialen Barrieren. In vielen Städten legten beispielsweise Regeln fest, welche Speisen Dienstboten, Gesellen, Meistern und Handelsherren zustanden. Karl-Ernst Behre: Die Ernährung im Mittelalter. In: Bernd Herrmann (Hg.): Mensch und Umwelt im Mittelalter. Frankfurt am Main 1989, ISBN 3-596-24192-8, S. 84 Die Übergänge zwischen diesen Schichten waren allerdings fließend. Für die Ernährungsgewohnheiten eines einzelnen mittelalterlichen Menschen waren sein individueller Wohlstand sowie die Einbindung seines Lebensortes in den Fernhandel ausschlaggebender als eine Zuordnung seiner Person zu einer dieser vier Gruppen. Adel / Oberschichte * Siehe auch: Speisen des Adels Die Tische des Adels waren meist gut gedeckt. Durch den sich ausbreitenden europaweiten Handel kamen bei reichen Kaufleuten und Lehnsherren zunehmend auch exotischere Speisen auf den Tisch. So zum Beispiel pflanzliche Produkte, die als Gemüsesamen aus Südeuropa kamen, oder Kabeljau, der getrocknet von den Nordischen Küsten ins Landesinnere gebracht wurde. Bauern Die Ernährung bedeutete im Mittelalter gerade für die weniger wohlhabenden Bevölkerungsschichten zunächst einmal weniger „Genuss“ als schiere “Nahrungsaufnahme”. Die armen Bauern aßen hauptsächlich Brot, Käse und Schweinefleisch. Die Milch bekamen sie in erster Linie von Ziegen und Schafen. Weit verbreitet waren auch Getreidebreie oder Eintöpfe. Das beliebteste Getränk war wohl Bier. Es wurden mit verschiedensten Getreidesorten hergestellt und oft in rauen Mengen getrunken. Auch Met und Wein wurden gerne konsumiert. Leben im Mittelalter: Essen und Trinken im Mittelalter Allerdings war Met teuer, da Honig nur begrenzt verfügbar war. Über den Anteil des verzehrten Honigtrankes im Vergleich zu Bier berichtet eine Urkunde von Ottos I. für Bamberg aus dem Jahre 948, wo in der Abgabenverordnung "20 Eimer Met" (XX situlae de medone) neben ebensoviel gehonigtem Bier und dem dreifachen an ungehonigtem (normalen) Bier erscheinen. Monumenta Germaniae Historica. Diplomata regum et imperatorum Germaniae I-II (MG. Dipl. I.) Nr. 105 Klerus Stadtbevölkerung Kochbücher und Rezepte Erhalten gebliebene ausführliche Rezeptsammlungen, wie z.B. die "Le Viandier de Taillevent" von Guillaume Tirel aus dem 14. Jahrhundert, legen nahe, dass im Spätmittelalter eine signifikante Weiterentwicklung der Kochfertigkeiten stattfand. Neue Zubereitungen wie Mürbteigkuchen und Methoden wie das Klären von Brühen mit Eiweiß tauchen das erste Mal in Rezepten des späten 14. Jahrhunderts auf. Rezepte enthielten auch zunehmend Hinweise zur Zubereitungsweise und waren nicht länger eine einfache Aufzählung der Zutaten. Barbara Santich, The Evolution of Culinary Techniques in the Medieval Era. In: Adamson (Hrsg): Food in the Middle Ages. S. 61–81 * "Le Viandier de Taillevent". von Guillaume Tirel. 14. Jh. * "Das Buoch von guoter Spise" (Das Buch von guter Speise). (um 1350). Ausführlicher Artikel unter Wikipedia: Das Buoch von guoter Spise. Version vom 9. Mär. 2013, mit Weblinks. Dazu gehörige Versionen u.a.: ** "Würzburger Kochbuch" aus dem Hausbuch des Michael de Leone (Digitalisat auf Wikisource) ** "Mondseer Kochbuch" (in Wien, Österreichische Nationalbibliothek, Cod. 4995). * "De re coquinaria". Das älteste erhaltene Kochbuch der römischen Antike, schriftlich überliefert aus dem 3. oder 4. Jh. (Vollständige Rezepte in Deutsch / Latein mit moderner Umsetzung) Artikel auf http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/De_re_coquinaria Wikipedia: De re coquinaria. Volltext auf (deutsch) unter - Imperium Romanum: Kulinarium Verwandte Themen Quellen * Arno Borst: Lebensformen im Mittelalter. Ullstein Tb, Berlin 1973, ISBN 3-548-34004-0, S. 187 und 189 * Reallexikon der Germanischen Altertumskunde. Johannes Hoops, 1918-1919. Bd. 3, S. 301. * Lehnswesen.de: Ernährung Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Inhalt Kategorie:Lebensweise im Mittelalter Kategorie:Essen und Trinken